The Fate of Love
by Quartz1994
Summary: This story takes place after they defeated Naraku. What if Inuyasha didn't love Kagome at all? What about Kagome? Will she just accept her fate since she can't return to her modern era? Or Will someone changed her unfortunate fate and make her happy once more?
1. Prologue

**Summary: ** This story takes place after they defeated Naraku. What if Inuyasha didn't love Kagome at all? What about Kagome? Will she just accept her fate since she can't return to her modern era? Or Will someone changed her unfortunate fate and make her happy once more?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, but the plot still mine…

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I can't love you…" Said the Inu Hanyou.

The unbearable pain of truth shocked Kagome and tears her heart into pieces. She already know that Inuyasha still in love with Kikyou, but she never thought that Inuyasha will told her.

Kagome open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was starting to sob.

"I'm sorry… for not told you sooner, Kagome." He told her for the last time as he left her in the middle of the forest. She falls to her knees, her body start shaking and her sob turned louder.

She hugged her own body tightly as if it could make her shattering heart become one again. "How… could you… Inuyasha? It really hurt… It's hurting me…" She murmured to herself.

She keeps crying in the middle forest, he body keep trembling and shaking. Even though he already left her, she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want him to leave her alone like this.

How could she keep living if she already lost her only purpose in her own life? If she tried to kill herself, all of her family and her friends would be saddened. But she didn't know what she should do now.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright?" Kouga run as fast as he could toward her and shook her body lightly. Kagome didn't answered him. She keeps silence and that make Kouga nearly crazy. He becomes more worried toward her. "Did that half-breed do something to you?" He asked her again. But Kagome refused to answer, she just shook her head, but her tears seem to start falling down, she starts crying again.

Kouga face turns white pale as he saw Kagome starts crying. He already swore to his own heart, nobody could hurt her beloved Kagome. He will kill anybody who hurting her, even if the one who hurting her was him.

"Please, Kagome. Is he hurt you?" He asked her once more. "It's… my fault… Kouga. He's not the one who responsible for this. If only… I didn't love him this much…" She answered him in a whisper. Kouga hugged her shaking body tightly. Tried to calm her down. "He doesn't belong to me… And it's my fault… To fall in love with him…" Her crying turned louder.

Kouga cursed himself for not being aware of Inuyasha feeling toward Kagome, if he noticed it sooner, then Kagome shouldn't be suffered like now she is. He really hates that half-breed right now. And he will make him pay for making Kagome suffering.

"I'll kill him!" He said that out loud. "No… Please… Don't…" Kagome begged.

"Then, could you give me a reason for not kill that half-breed bastard? He was the one who hurting you! And I'm only doing this for you, Kagome. Please…" He pleaded.

Kagome knows what does he meant. He always loves Kagome and always there when Kagome need him, but her heart already too damaged to accept or give her love to someone else. "No, Kouga… I'm no good for you. I can't accept your kindness and love… I'm already broken, my heart are damaged for good… There's no way I could repay for everything that you've already done to me… I'm so sorry, Kouga…"

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfiction. Sorry for the wrong grammar or any grammatical errors, English are not my main language in my country, but I just loved to use it.

I'm still in exam period, but I will update this as soon as possible. Hope you'll like it…

Since I'm still newbie in here, please be gentle… Please Review!


	2. The Prediction

**Previous: ** Inuyasha left Kagome; he said that he didn't love her at all. And that makes Kagome's heart tearing apart. Kouga found her and tried to comfort her, but she refused him…

This fanfiction is in **Kagome's POV**. Hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do not own Inuyasha.

**The Prediction**

It's already months after Inuyasha left me. We never met again since then, same with Kouga. I just tried explained to him that I'm no good for him, but he thought that I'm rejecting his feeling over me. I'm such a bad girl; I'm doing the same thing as Inuyasha done to me, I ended up hurting his feeling.

I can't go back to my era. I've already jump to the Bone-Eater's Well many times, but the result is nothing. I'm trapped in feudal era. I don't know what I've to do. Still staying in here makes me remember that unpleasant thing. 'I have to distract my mind or else I'll keep remembering that' I thought to myself. So, I decided to wander from a village to another one to help the villagers protect the village from bad youkai.

I really envy Sango and Miroku. After we defeated Naraku, Miroku propose to her and of course she gladly accepts that. Not too long after that, they arranged their marriage. Shipou chooses to stay with them.

"Aah… Ojou- chan, I could feel a strange power flow within your body. May I see you palm?" A weird woman who used a black coat and hide her face with a strange mask asked me. "Yes, but why?" I asked her, but she ignore my question, instead she just reached out for my hand and pull me closer. When she touched my hand, I shuddered. I feel a small amount of electricity run in my palm.

"Yesss…" She hissed. "I could tell, you've just broken up with the one who you loved the most, you ended up hurting your importance friend. But, Jou-chan, I could tell that someday, someone you'll find your true mate. The one that truly loved you…" I pulled my hand from her. I shocked because she knows every single thing about me. "Just a clue, Ojou-chan, he wasn't a human, wasn't a half-youkai, but he was a full-youkai." She said.

"Wh… Who are you?" I asked her. "I'm no one, Ojou-chan. I'm just a wanderer and fortune-teller at the same time. That's just the prediction, hope it'll helped you to fine your true love. So, you didn't have to suffering anymore. And remember, Jou-chan, not too long from now, you'll find him…" She said that to me as she walked away from me.

I keep thinking about the prediction. I've never wanted to believe something that called love. Love just a thing that always makes me remembering that thing and I wanted to throw it away from me. Whenever I seeing someone are in love makes me remember about him. My hearts feels like being stabbed by hundreds… no, thousands knife at the same time. The pain was unbearable. I would prefer to choose any physically pain rather than I have to live and through all this pain in my life.

"I could tell that someday, someone you'll find your true mate. The one that truly loved you…" Her voice keeps ringing inside my head. 'After I found my "true mate" that the fortune-teller told me. Will this pain never haunted me again?' I keep thinking about this.

***** Ojou-chan/Jou-chan = Young Lady

**Author's Note: **Finally… I updated this. My exam period almost over, so I could update this more often, I think. Still, sorry for any wrong grammar or any grammatical errors.

I really thanked for the favorite, follow, view, and review. But, I still need more… Please review me, told me about the mistakes, so I could improve this story and make next chapter with less mistakes…


	3. The Twins

**Previous: **Kagome met a fortune-teller who told her a prediction about her future and her true love. It's not a half-youkai, but a full-youkai. That means that her true love wasn't Inuyasha. Is her true love was Kouga? Or it was someone else?

This fanfiction still in **Kagome's POV**.

**Announce:** This story contain bit bloodshed, if you don't like, just skip this chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do not own Inuyasha. Never once and never will.

**The Twins**

"Kagome-sama!" A little girl shouted my name as she ran toward me with a wide smile in her face. "Ohayou, Minami." I smiled back at her. "Ohayou…" She replied to me. Minami was the youngest daughter of the owner of the resort that I stayed for a while; she has a raven black hair tied in two little bun and hazel-brown irises. I don't know why but she and her twin sister always attached to me since I stayed here.

"Kagome-sama, Kaa-sama said that breakfast ready." I pinched her nose lightly as I sighed. "Just call me Kagome, Minami. Ka-go-me…" "Yes, Kagome…" She pulled me to the dining room. "Ohayou, Onatsue-san, Manami" I greeted both Minami's mother and twin sister, Manami, she really looks like Minami, they're identical twins. "Ohayou, Miko-san." Onatsue-san greeted me back with her motherly smile, Manami just smiled at me while she helped her mother to prepared breakfast. Manami was more mature and serious, opposite of Minami's, she was cheerful and childish. But, both of them were really kind, inherited from their mother, Onatsue-san.

I started eating my breakfast before its getting cold. I'd really like to stay here with Manami and Minami, but staying too long could make my mind wandering to him again. It would give me another nightmare in my dream. I always am distracting my mind just because those memories keep haunting me if I don't. I really want to make it stopped haunting me.

After eating my breakfast, I helped Onatsue-san do some house chores. "Miko-san?" She called me. "Did you really have to leave this afternoon?" I slightly nodded. Minami who also helped me doing house chores started crying. I saw tears welled up in her eyes. Manami just stare at me, she didn't cry but she looked at me with such disappointment.

"Don't go…" Minami said. Her crying turns louder, while Manami tried to calmed her down. "Sorry, but I can't stay here. I've to go for a while…" I explained to both of them. Manami relaxed a bit. Minami still cry but not too loud. "Then… Promise that Kagome will be back and play with us again…" She pulled out her pinky finger. I hooked my pinky finger to hers.

"_Pinky promise_

_If you tell a lie_

_I'll make you drink a thousand needles_

_Now pinky promise made"_

"I promise…" I said that as I kissed Manami and Minami's forehead. Minami stopped crying and giggled, Manami just smiled at me. I really love both of them. They remind me of Shouta, my little brother in modern era. Hope that all of them, Mama, Shouta, and Jii-chan will be fine there.

"Please take care yourself, Miko-san." Onatsue-san said to me, she's giving me her motherly smile before I start my journey wandering to another village. "Yes, of course. Thank you for all your help since I stayed here, Onatsue-san. Bye Manami, Minami." Waving my hand to them before I go.

I walked until the nights come. I used to walk in the nights and take a rest in the forest just like before, with Sango, Miroku, Shipou, and him. The difference between that time and now is just I'm alone right now. I already walk far away from the village, now I could sense a thick youki surrounding me. It's thick but I only could sense lowly youkai rather than strong one.

"Hand it over… Hand it over!" I heard a groan coming from behind me. The youki become thicker, if I wasn't a miko but just a normal person, I could be dead right now, I notices that this youkai use something to hide its youki, but now all of its youki pouring out. 'This one must be though.' I thought to myself. "What do you want from me?" I yelled at it.

"The Shikon Jewel… HAND IT!" It is groaning again. I take one of my arrows and shot to the youkai, the youkai screamed in agony then it perished, but the youki didn't disappeared. 'Damn!' I notice that I already fall to its trap. The youkai wasn't alone. Many of them surrounding this place. I shot all of them using my sacred arrow, some of them perished, but not all of them. They're too much.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I heard a familiar voice; I saw that monstrous youkai and saw what it holds. "Hand it over, Miko. Or else I'll crush her body, just like what I've done to her sister." The youkai laugh and mock at me. "Y-you…WHAT?!" I shook my head; tears welled up in my eyes. 'What should I do?' I asked myself. "NO! It can't be! You are lying!" I shouted at it. "Argh!" The youkai crushed the little girl's feet, strong enough for breaking her bones.

"STOP IT!" I shouted "Please, let her go… Let Minami go, she didn't know anything about this…" I started crying. "Then, give me the jewel!" I really don't know what to do, the jewel already perished, I use it to purify Naraku and now the jewel was gone. 'How could I save her?' "Your time is up, Miko…" The youkai started crushed Minami's weakened body. "Aaaaaaaaaaa… ka..go..me… it…hurts…" She cries as she said to me, then it stopped. The youkai let her bloody body fall limp to the ground. My eyes went wide.

I walk slowly to her place. Her body wasn't moving anymore. She's not breathing. It's too late. I hugged her body tightly and started crying. "Please, Minami. This is just a nightmare right? When I woke up, Minami will greet me like your usual right?" I keep chanting those words. I know that this is the reality. Minami already death. Before I notice, the youkai already gone, left me alone with Minami's dead body.

I took her dead body into my arm and walk slowly to the village. Her bloods keep pouring out of her body and tainted the ground. I never thought that something like this would happen. When I could get back my happiness? Whenever I found one, it always gets destroyed. It doesn't take long time from that place to the village. But, what I found there really shocked me. The entire village being burned and the youkai from before are eating the villagers. My head start to spin and then everything blacked out. The last thing that I remember was a white-haired youkai hold my body.

**Author's Note: **Please forgive me for the late update. I've to make preparation for Christmas party at school and it really took my time. I promise that I'll update the next chapter ASAP. Still, thank you for read my fanfiction. But, I still need review. Please review…


	4. The Reunion

**Previous: **Kagome stayed in the village, and then she met the twins, Minami and Manami, the daughter of the resort owner. But she can't stayed too long in peaceful place, because it could make her hidden unwanted memories of that day return to her, so she decided to left and went to the next village, distracted her mind by slay the youkai. But, her decision to leave the village, bring misfortune to the twins and the village. But, someone with white hair saves here in time.

This chapter is in **normal POV**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Just own the plot and some OC characters (Manami, Minami, and Onatsue-san)

**The Reunion**

Kagome fall unconscious, the last thing she remembered that someone who has a white hair catch her body before her vision blurred then blacked. "Inu…yasha… Is that… you?" Was her last word that left her lips before she become fully unconscious.

The white-haired guy took her unconscious body in his arm and holds her tightly as if he didn't want to her go, he hold her body protective, doesn't want her to get hurt anymore. He kissed her forehead and whispering to her "Don't worry; I'll be the one who will protect you, starting now… Everything is going to be fine…"

He hears her mumbling "Inu…yasha… Is that… you?" He felt jealousy and disappointment at the same time and it's all over him. He clenched his fist as hard as he could, then he punched it to the ground and give small crack to the ground. "Why it has to be him? After what he did to you?" He murmured to himself _'Even though he already betrayed you… Do you still in love with him, Kagome?'_

"Is Kagome-sama alright?" A high-pitched girl voice asks him. The white-haired guy didn't respond to the question, he's still lost in his thought, he keep watching Kagome ever since he brought her to his place. The girl pulls his hand. "Nee, Sesshoumaru-sama, is Kagome-sama alright?" The girl asks him again. "She'll be fine, Rin. Now, could you just play outside with Jaken?" He told her in his monotone voice. Rin ran outside the cave and start searching for Jaken.

Kagome shivering a little from the coldness in the cave. Sesshoumaru notices this; he pulled her body and hugged her tightly, making her become more comfortable. _'But will she accept me, instead of my stupid brother? What if she rejected me?'_ He keeps thinking this over and over. He knew everything, what his stupid half-breed brother done to her. Damaged her for good. Leaving her and said that he didn't love her, meanwhile she really loves him with all she got.

Her muscle start to tense, he know that she nearly awake, so he put her back to the ground. Her eyes open slowly; she stared at the ceiling for a while. _'Where am I? Am I in the cave?'_ She still confused, not remembering anything. Then her memories surge, she remember everything. The Village. Monstrous Youkai. Minami, she died because of her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Then she felt a finger take away her tears. She looked and found out that it was Sesshoumaru. Her eyed widened, she shocked a little.

"Why do you cry, human?" He changed his voice into emotionless, monotone voice. He didn't want her to know about his feeling, yet. He knows that if he confessed his feeling to her right now, she might reject his feeling, same like Kouga. Her heart still attached to Inuyasha even if he didn't love her anymore.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She looked confused then she wiped off her tears. "I'm fine, just remember something. Did Sesshoumaru-sama save me back then?" She asked him, she look rather disappoint because she thought that the one who save her was Inuyasha. He just slightly nodded to answer her question. "Why are you alone?" He asked her, wanted to make sure about her feelings toward Inuyasha. Her muscle stiffed a little, she didn't answer his question. "Did my brother leave you?" He asked her again.

Kagome hide her face with her hand. She started to sob. Sesshoumaru wanted to calm her down, but right now he didn't have any rights to do that. He just watched her, until she finally calm down. "He said… that he didn't love me… He left me…" She said to him. "Then, what will you do right now? He already leaves you, do you still want to continue your journey by your own like before or stay here for a while? Or want to join our companion?" He didn't realize that the word escaped his lips. Kagome shocked, she confused, didn't know what to answer.

She still in love with Inuyasha, but, somewhere deep down in her heart she felt like Sesshoumaru was the one that could repair her. Make her become once again. She actually wanted to join his companion, _'but isn't it just making him disturbed by my presence in there?'_ But, she didn't want to make a choice that will make her regret, "If you permit, I'd rather join your companion. If only you permit me." He smile slightly and nodded. It was her first time to see his smile.

**Author's Note:** Actually now I'll do some poll, because I'm confused decided to continue the story. These are the polls:

Inuyasha just goes away from this story. His name just will be remainder.

Inuyasha feel guilty, and then he tried to get Kagome back from Sesshoumaru. He didn't get killed, just some scratch and wound.

Inuyasha feel guilty, and then he tried to get Kagome back from Sesshoumaru. He gets killed by Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha didn't done anything but he is going to be tortured when Kagome moving on with Sesshoumaru.

That's all; I'll be waiting for the result. The polls will be closed on 1st January 2013.

And for the last, just like always I said; please review me, if you have any question in your mind, don't be shy, just asked me. Critique? Just write it down. Just write anything that all of you want to. Just don't flame me, all right?


	5. Regret

**Previous:** Kagome awoke in strange place, she was saved by Sesshoumaru. Little did she knows, Sesshoumaru was hiding his feeling toward her. And he asks her to join his companion together with him, Rin, and Jaken.

According to the poll's result, this chapter is in **Inuyasha's POV**.

**Disclaimer:** I think all of you already know that I never own Inuyasha cs…

**Regret**

"_I'm sorry, Kagome. I can't love you…"_ those words keep echoing in my mind. I keep remember about that day. The day that I decided to broke up with her… with Kagome. I always remember her sadness haunted in her face when I said those words… those cruelty words to her. Right now, I really regretting the decision that I made. I still in love with Kikyou that day, even though I know that she shall never return, her soul finally is at peace.

But not just those cruelty words, the next worse thing that I had done was I left her! I left her alone in the woods, didn't care about her safety. I'm such a fool, right now, after I left her; finally I noticed my true feeling for her. I love her! For God sake! I'm really such a fool! I want to find her, want to hug her, and told her that I love her... really love her, not Kikyou, just her.

But I know, it's already late… too late. I hurt her. And she will never forgive me for what I've done to her. I've already damaged her love for me because of my own foolishness. 'God… _I'll do anything… anything that you want me to do as long as she could forgive me. As long as she could love me again…'_

"Inuyasha!" I heard a familiar childish boy voice called my name. But I really didn't want to be disturbed by anyone right now. I remained silent; pretending that I didn't hear anything. But he keep called for my name until I get annoying by him.

"Could you just shut your mouth, Shipou?!" I yelled at him and knocked him out. '_Such a brat!_' "You don't have to be that rude, Inuyasha. I know that Kagome finally back to her modern era and it upset you, but you have to control your emotion." Sango told me. I didn't have courage to tell them the truth. That's why I told them that Kagome decided to back to her home in modern era.

Now, I'm not just a fool, I'm a coward as well. If I told the truth to this demon slayer, I bet she will slay me, because I abandoned her best friends. Shipou might really hate me, and the monk… that perverted-monk… I have no idea what will he done to me if he finds out the truth. If he still have that Kazaana, may be he'll tried to suck me to that wind tunnel. But, I won't blame them if they done that to me. I'm the one who caused the chaos, and someday I've to take the responsible for what I've done.

"You lost in your thought again. Still thinking about her, huh?" Sango asked me. I nodded to answer her question. _'You were the one who dumped her! You didn't have right to do so! Moron!'_ My inner-self told me. _'I know! You don't have to tell me!'_ I felt anger swell inside of me. _'Pathetic!'_ It said for a last time, and then it's gone.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled and I felt like being pulled up to the surface. I saw Miroku ran toward us. His eyes bore into mine and look like in panic state. _'Did he found out the truth already?'_ "What's the matter, Miroku? Is there something important you would like to tell me?" Sango ask him. He didn't answer, he keep stare at me. _'It must be it! He already knows!'_ "Kagome…" He catching his breath after ran. "I saw her! I saw her, Inuyasha!" He said to me, I looked a bit confused. "Who? Kagome?" Sango asked him. "Yes. She was with Sesshoumaru…" I shocked.

**Author's Note: **Please forgive me for the late update. This chapter is in Inuyasha POV because of the result of the poll. Now the poll are closed,. Thank you for participating in the poll.

The result:

Inuyasha feel guilty, and then he tried to get Kagome back from Sesshoumaru. He didn't get killed, just some scratch and wound. (4 vote)

Well, I need more reviews from all of you, please support me by reviewing 'kay?


End file.
